Predator
by Sci-Fi Raptor
Summary: 1Shot Keitaro is driven to systematically kill the Hinata girls. What's on everyone's mind is, why is he doing it? What caused him to be driven to this extreme? But the ultimate question is can anyone stop him? selfinsertish


**Predator**

**By:** Sci-Fi Raptor

**Disclaimer:** I dun' own no Love Hina or the bloody characters. I do own the Sci-fi Raptor…

Not exactly a self insert. You'll understand once you're done… I hope.

(-O-)

(Dark rain filled pre winter night)

(Bash$OpKeitaro)

(O)

openpain

f/bin/ex.exe……active…

v

r

-runtimes enabled…

-nanos enabled…

-running

(O)

Another day, another beating…

As usual, Keitaro was one with the stars. On the ground, couples pointed to his burning form as he tore through the sky while others made wishes, erroneously thinking he was a shooting star (which ironically he was, since he is technically the star of this little fiasco and he was kinda shot through the sky and all).

He landed near the city this time, and luckily landed on the concrete sidewalk, as opposed to the road on which cars were cruising on (as he did on my other fics which I don't really feel like working on now). People crowded around his crater, pointing in awe and polite worry, though no one made a move to call an ambulance or the police. A little boy tugged on his momma's sleeve and asked if he was an alien.

As if a phoenix, Keitaro literally rose from the ashes caused by the sudden compression of the concrete that had 'broken' his fall.

"I'm okay," he said and simply walked away with nary a scratch. The crowd just stared at him as he simply walked past as if he had just gotten on a public/mass transit vehicle (which in his case was the Naru express). After a few seconds, it finally registered to him that (1) it was raining, and (2) he had no means by which to protect himself from said rain. Not wanting to catch a cold (something that his amazing healing abilities was not impervious to), he ran into the first building he saw.

Illogically, the heat from his journey had vaporized most of the water that had managed to get on him, even though his clothes didn't burn from the tremendous thermal energy. It may have had to do something with Su'd latest experiment that involved nano-bots, radiation and turnips, or it may have not… Glad that he was relatively normal, he took account of his surroundings. To his surprise, he found that it was a video game arcade.

To his dismay however, it seemed largely uninhabited. There was no one playing any machine, nor did any of the machines seem to be on. He walked around and saw that it was the case for every machine in the room. In hindsight, he wondered why he didn't notice that the lights weren't even on. Deciding that the place was closed, and that he would probably get in trouble for staying, he moved to exit the facility, but was flabbergasted when he found that the door would not open!

(O)

randkprotocol…disabled

kprotocol…disabled

-seek and destroy?

-scanning……

(O)

Keitaro kept at it, but the bloody door refused to budge. (It may just have been that the hinges were badly in need of oiling and that Keitaro was as strong as a level one oui oui). He tried it several times, but it would not budge. Tired and depressed, he gave up and sat on the ground with his back against the uncooperative door. He gave out a sigh, but shot his head up when he heard a noise. It was still dark in the place, but it was obvious what had happened:

One of the machines had turned on.

(O)

Shinobu ran as quickly as she could. She mentally berated herself for forgetting to bring in the laundry before the rain started. Outside in the torrent as long as they were, they might as well be washed again. She went about her work quickly and gracefully and had all the items in a hamper in no time. Sporting a parka, she had the ability to hold the container with both hands, but found it extremely difficult to do since the water that had soaked in had weighed it down a lot. She fought against the weight and slowly made her way to the door, which was getting harder and harder to see since the rain was getting thicker and the sun had all but set.

Just as she was about to reach the door, two bright red light shined in her direction. Shinobu stared in wonder until she realized that they were heading straight for her!

(O)

Keitaro approached the machine with approbation when he found that it was similar in style to the type that he had played with when he was much younger. It was lit so that it was given an aura of energy and fun and he found himself compelled to play. When he was standing in front of it, he found that it was called, "Sci-Fi Raptor."

He gave the controls a cursory glance and found that it had a six buttons in total; four on the right side for the directions up, down, left and right, and two on the left that held special functions. They had words written next to them, which it turned out explained their functions. The one on the top had the letter "A" printed next to it with the word "Attack" written in smaller letters under it. The one on the bottom had the letter "B" printed next to it with the word "Action" written in the same way as the one above.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, he fished for some coins from his pocket.

(O)

She was almost certain she had heard a scream. Without hesitation, Motoko was on the roof with her Katana unsheathed.

"Urashima!" she demanded/assumed. "What vile treachery are you up to at this dark hour?"

Instead of the usually begging for forgiveness and groveling, Motoko only observed silence beyond the steady beating of the rain. She felt her surrounding and became aware that she was not alone as it seemed. She knelt down next to the door and found Shinobu collapsed on the ground.

"Shinobu-chan," she asked worriedly. "What has happened to you?" she said, shaking the younger girl's shoulder. Her hand reeled back when she felt something she didn't expect.

Though the pouring rain washed it away immediately, Motoko knew for certain what it was, and knew for certain that Shinobu would not be waking up. She was in a defensive posture instantly, Shinobu's carcass over her shoulder as she moved to go back into the mansion.

_Blood…_ she thought in fear. She paid no heed to the fact that the door was open for her even though she had closed it when she had come inside.

(O)

Keitaro slumped to the ground, staring at the machine longingly.  
"If only Kitsune didn't always leave me yen-less…" he said sadly. He got up again to see if he could find another way out when the machine suddenly started making noises. His curiosity piqued after the entire ordeal, he decided to check it out anyway. He was surprised to find that the machine already had a credit registered and was impatiently waiting for him to start. He pushed the B button and the screen blacked out.

(O)

Motoko was gasping for some reason. She cured herself for having been lax in her training as of late. There had been to many distractions and she was paying for it now, at this most potentially deadly hour. Shinobu's body was light, but Motoko found herself being forced to stop so that she could catch her breath. She was only halfway down the hall, for Kami's sake! She suddenly heard something shuffle. She looked at its direction but saw nothing. She heard it again behind her and she spun, almost throwing Shinobu away, but it was still gone. She forced herself calm and started reading the ki of the space surrounding her.

(O)

It was a 2-d game where a little blip stood for the character. The map itself was essentially a maze and the objective was to get from one end to another. But along the way, there were enemies, traps and other obstacles and one wrong turn could be your last. After reading through the instructions screen, he finally started the game. The game had a splash screen that had the following shown as if a computer were booting:

openpain

f/bin/ex.exe……active…

v

r

-runtimes enabled…

-nanos enabled…

-running

Momentarily followed by the following prompts:

randkprotocol?

Keitaro didn't know what that meant, so he pushed left, which the screen said would stand for no.

…disabled, It displayed.

kprotocol, It asked. Again, he didn't know what it meant, so he simply pushed left.

…disabled, It displayed again.

-seek and destroy?

This option sounded okay, so Keitaro push right, which the screen said would stand for yes.

-scanning……, It said. Moments later the game engine started.

(O)

Motoko was on edge. Something was following her, but she could find it. She ran all out in hopes of losing it and finally managed to get into Su's room. She didn't know why her instincts told her to go there. She burst into the room, causing Su to jump from whatever she was doing. Though she seemed imperturbable in most occasions, something about this dark, rainy night had her on edge and kept most of the animals in her room/jungle quiet.

"Motoko-yan! Don't scare me like that!" the child complained, then noticed that Shinobu was slung over the older female's shoulder. Before she could ask her what game they were playing she took note of the glossy look in Shinobu's eyes and the large red stains covering Motoko's normally white Hakama.

"We are in danger," Motoko stated, ignoring the fact the Shinobu was… incapacitated, knowing that Su was sharp enough to catch on. "Though I feel hesitant in asking, I believe we will need your mecha-tama's as sentries to protect us from our unseen enemy.

"A-alright," Su said, her lips quivering. Her rational side took over while she screamed inside over the sudden madness.

"I will leave Shinobu under your watch while I go warn the others," Motoko said, carefully laying down the teenager on the forest floor. Su didn't reply; instead, her mecha-tamas returned to live and many of them went around Motoko protectively.

"Be careful," Su said and went to work, hoping that she could activate some other defensive countermeasures.

The door creaked shut and the lights suddenly blew out. Motoko's sword was out in an instant, ready to attack. There was a sound of things being sliced and silence. They emergency light turned on, exposing the dead carcasses of the mecha-tamas sliced in halves with a hysterical Motoko slashing wildly. Su tried to activate some of her other creations, but the light blew out again. Strangely, the room was an eerie red that got brighter as Su looked back more. When she had done a complete about face, she found herself face to face with a long gray muzzle mounting two bright crimson lights atop them.

(O)

SPECIAL MODE UNLOCKED! The game announced and 3-d gamescape appeared. The environment was a sickly grey and everything was a distorted shape. He was in the first person view and the first thing he saw was a rabbit slowly running to its hole. A dialogue screen popped up saying that eating rabbits would give upgrades and the like, so Keitaro went up to the creature and pushed the action button.

(O)

Kitsune went up to Su's room in hopes that maybe she could let her borrow one of her camouflage units so that Kitsune could spy on Naru as usually. When she arrived at the door, she was surprised to find it open and lights flickering inside. She pushed the door open all the way when something suddenly crashed into her.

"Ow…" she complained, then opened her eyes. She was surprised to find Motoko laying on top of her. She would say something suggestive normally, but something was amiss. Motoko's face was completely drained, as if she had seen an apparition. She actually had blood on her normally spotless Hakama.

_Blood?_ Kitsune thought in horror. She was about to asked Motoko what happened when Motoko cut her off by saying, "Warn everyone. Save yourselves…"

And her breathing stopped, while her eyes went dull. Kitsune scampered back, her hand slipping against the floor because of the blood covering it. She hugged her legs, crying to herself while keeping her eyes glued to the once great maiden before her. It took a while before what Motoko said registered and she rapidly got to her feet. She started to run away, but slipped because of the pool of Motoko's blood that now covered the floor. She landed hard on the side of her face, looking directly into Motoko's cold eyes. She moved to get up, until her saw movement.

A grey, bird-like foot slammed onto Motoko's back, literally squeezing the life out of her, making her body even paler. Kitsune prayed to her gods as the pair of crimson lights descended to her neck.

(O)

There was a snake that came to pick up the remains, so Keitaro just ignored it. The character he was playing had a sense of direction as to where it wanted to go and ended up running down the hole to the other side. The end of the hole actually led to a jungle. Surprisingly, his energy bar was continually being refreshed, as if the atmosphere itself had a rejuvenating side to it. As he explored the jungle, he came across a strange looking vine. He used the action button and the character sliced it. The jungle went wild and a monkey came into his sights. It must have noticed him because it threw rocks at him. He pushed the attack button and the rocks were no more. He moved in to take down his prey.

(O)

Naru closed Keitaro's door behind her as she went to get some water. She had been studying with the idiot, even when he wasn't, and badly needed some refreshments. She was surprised that Shinobu wasn't in the kitchen finishing supper, when she realized that the food was being overcooked. Naru turned off all the appliances, wondering why Shinobu left them alone for so long. She called out to her, but no one answered. Thinking that something probably just came up, Naru took a glass and filled it with water. After taking a long swig of it, she went back to Keitaro's room to get back to studying.

She casually went down the hall, wondering why everyone was so quiet. The background noise of the rain couldn't possibly have been that loud, could it?

As she rounded the last corner, she heard a scream from Keitaro's room. Curiosity getting the better of her, she ran the rest of the way until it registered in her mind what she was saw standing in front of her door.

_Its not real,_ was her first reaction.

But it was real, and it was turning to stare at her. Before her stood a robot that resembled a Velociraptor, its "claws" and "teeth" tainted with freshly spilled blood. Its bird-like talons were dripping red and it "skin" rippled as the angle between it and the surrounding light sources changed. It was entirely gunmetal grey, and was entirely jumping with its mouth wide open for her jugular.

She didn't even have a chance to scream before her head with disconnected from her body.

(O)

The annoying snake came into his field of vision just as he was about to pounce on a canine he had come across. Highly annoyed, he stepped on the serpent and it hissed its last. A dialogue said that eliminating the fox (which the canine actually was) would increase his money. Not one to say no to a good thing, Keitaro pushed the Attack button. Instantly, his funds increase many, _many_ fold. A dialogue popped up and said that he had enough money to buy the visor. He did so, and continued walking as he approached a cave, another prompt asked if he wanted to use his newly acquired item. He said yes and the gamescape started to blur. A few moments later, he found himself in a very familiar setting. He was standing in a corridor in front of a screen door. He looked at the top frame and almost jumped when he saw the words "Manager Urashima Keitaro" carved onto an artistic piece of wood. His field of vision became larger and he noticed blood covering his grey body. He wanted to take a step back from the arcade machine, but found that he moved in the game. He turned his head left, but to his horror, his head in the game moved. Suddenly, clips of each of his kills started flooding his vision. But then they changed from a raptor killing prey, to him stabbing his girls!

This was no arcade.

"AHH!" Keitaro screamed, suddenly sitting up. He took account of her surroundings and realized that he was back in his room. In front of him was Naru's and his study materials. "I didn't get flung into space?" Keitaro asked himself. "Oh no! I must have fell asleep!" he scolded himself. He got up to find and apologize to Naru when he heard something fall. Curious, he opened his door.

What he found was the gunmetal grey muzzle of a two-meter tall Raptor pointing down to his face. Keitaro fell back on his ass, trembling at the sight. It was covered in blood exactly like it was in his dream. It took a step forward, and Keitaro scurried back.

"Kami-sama save me," Keitaro whimpered and clamped his eyes shut. He had backed into a wall and waited for the inevitable. Moments passed, and he felt warm puffs of air blowing on his face. He opened one eye and found the monstrosity staring at him.

Slightly braver then before, he opened both his eyes and stared back. For a moment, Keitaro thought he saw something glint in its eye. The monster reared back on his hind legs and let out a high pitched scream. Keitaro covered his ears, too terrified to take advantage of the situation and flee while it was distracted. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Urashima Keitaro," the raptor said. Keitaro almost wet himself.

"Y-yes?" he asked not knowing anything else to ask.

"You have been found guilty," it said, and started to shimmer. Actually, everything started to shimmer. The whole world blinked out of existence.

(O)

Keitaro slowly opened his eyes. He felt cold, sitting where he was. _Cold?_ He wondered. He was sitting on something hard. His eyes finally got focused and used to the room. He took account of his surroundings and found himself strapped to a metal seat, completely naked, save for some metal patches covering him. They were probes that connected to a Virtual-kun.

Keitaro expanded his sphere of consciousness and realized that he was being watched. There was a crowd of angry looking tanned people staring menacingly at him. In front of them all was Su Amalla, hatred burning from her eyes.

"Urashima Keitaro," she said, her voice exactly the same as the monster's. "You have been found guilty for the premeditated murder of the five tenants in your charge…"

(-O-)

Not one normally for horror type deals, but I needed to have an excuse no to do work and I've always wanted to use my alias in a story…

**Remember; click the 'Go' button on your way out. (Flames are still understandable and especially welcome if critical)**

**Cheers: )**


End file.
